Everyone Hates Secrets
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Stiles and Scott are best friends, but when they start dating it's difficult for them to be less friends and more intimate. Of course, it's bugging the hell out of Stiles, so when he starts to notice something's off with his new boyfriend, he really wants to know what's up. The last thing he needs is for there to be secrets- they just started dating for crying out loud.


**This is a prompt I received from orionastro. They took the time to share their idea with me and they really read my stories and I'm always happy to see a review from them and what they think will happen next, so it's only fair that I accept this prompt and try to do it justice!**

 **Thanks for the lovely prompt orionastro! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, two things happen in the morning, no matter what. The alarm goes off. That's absolutely step number one. Step number two: Stiles sleeps through it like a coma patient and step three- this is optional- his dad will come barreling through the door with either a mouth full of foam (from the toothpaste guys) or a pretty little bulging vein on the side of his neck.

Step three was not optional this day.

"Stiles!" Stilinski barks like a rabid guard dog as he opens up the door to his son's room, Stiles practically flopping out of bed like a stunned seal, landing on his shoulders, completely upside down, his legs still on the bed as if they thought they could somehow save the rest of his body from falling.

"It's ten past eight," The Sheriff frowns, intentionally ignoring how retarded his son looked in that very moment.

"Wha..." Stiles trailed, craning his neck to see the clock, clearly still trying to shake off the sleep. "Eight...eleven..." He mumbles to himself, absently wiping off the drool that made it all the way to his beautiful little double chin.

"It's eight eleven!" Stiles barks out, eyes widening with panic as he scrambles to his feet, Stilinksi watching his son with this questioning gaze. How his son's brain functions, he would never understand. "Sorry, dad!I can't have breakfast, gotta go!"

Stiles rushes out as he throws on a random shirt and he's pretty sure that it belonged in the hamper but he really doesn't have time for a runway show as he rushes past his father, throwing a 'goodbye' over his shoulder.

"... I didn't offer breakfast...?" Stilinski mutters to an empty hallway, slowly shaking his head. Yep, he will never know how his son functions.

* * *

Usually, the hallways are jammed pack with students and Stiles has to plan out a route before even thinking about jumping into the sea of students, but the power of a week old shirt can part any sea or in this case, crowd. Really, people were avoiding him like he was the plague and Stiles knew his shirt wasn't going to win any Cottonelle contest anytime soon, but it really wasn't that bad. So why the hell are they all getting out of his way-

"Move it, Styles," Oh that's why. Stiles turns to see Jackson right there behind him and really, it was cool in Mean Girls, but the whole, 'bully' thing is getting milked way too much.

"It's Stiles, not Styles," Stiles corrects and Jackson stares at him for a moment, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What, they sound exactly the same, how did you even...?"

"Well seeing how this is a story based solely on dialogue and narrative-"

"Hey Stiles!" Scott calls out, both of them moving to look at the brunette as he comes practically skipping down the hall with a goofy grin on his face and Jackson feels like he might actually have a seizure from the bright rainbow flying out Scott's ass.

"Ugh.. Get out of my way," Jackson grumbles, pushing past Stiles, the teen glaring at jock. There was literally mounds of space around, why could he just walk the hell around him?

"Hey dude, ugh- boy...friend?...Lover?" Scott stumbles out his nose scrunched up as he taste test the words on his tongue and ahh, there it is. The inevitable awkwardness all people face when a new relationship blossoms.

"Dude is fine. So is Stiles... It's on my birth certificate so might as well put that name to good use," Stiles lightly jokes, though a part of him contemplated murder at the word 'lover'.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to figure out this whole thing... with us," Scott breathes and Stiles looks at him for a moment.

"... You were the one who made the move. Why are you acting so awkward now?" Stiles scoffs though it's just a front. He couldn't be honest and say that he didn't know how to act either. And admitting that his heart was beating like crazy right now? Not an option.

"R-right..." Scott mumbles and there's this light tint of red that assaults his cheeks and it's freaking contagious because now Stiles is embarrassed and why is everything suddenly embarrassing?!

"...Come... Come on, I walk you to class," Stiles stumbles out, unable to look Scott in the eyes, but he could freaking feel it. The utter excitement buzzing from the brunette at the suggestion of walking together. Was he a kid or something?

"Okay!" Yep, that's exactly what he is. Stiles lightly punches Scott in the shoulder, just to redeem their manliness, but he can't help but notice something.

"Dude... Have you been working out?" Stiles blurts out, his hands squeezing Scott's bicep without thinking.

"What...no?" Scott mumbles, though he really doesn't mind Stiles groping his arm. Like honestly, truly, they could do this all day.

"Are you sure? Your muscles are like hard dude," Stiles mutters and yes, he knows how stupid that question is the moment he asked it. Like Scott would forget working out. Yeah, totally plausible. "If you are, then stop, you're threatening my manline- Why the hell are you blushing!?" Stiles huffs, looking up to see Scott's face completely red and Scott is kind of just staring at him with this dopey expression like it's his first time seeing stars.

"What do you mean?" Scott mumbles absently and shit, Stiles can feel his face heating up again. This shy crap is really contagious.

"I take it back, walk by yourself," Stiles rushes, walking off, his heart can't handle this.

"What? Wait, Stiles!" Scott breathes out, chasing after Stiles. "I'll stop blushing! I promise!"

* * *

Stiles sat there in lab class, trying to listen. Like, really, his effort was at a hundred percent, but that didn't mean crap. It was like his brain was on a mission to keep him from learning and think about unnecessary things like, whether or not fish really do sleep or if he still has that tuna salad in the fridge or Scott.

Well, Scott wasn't unnecessary or a thing for that matter, but when it came to said boy, his brain was making a lot of unwarranted thoughts. For starters, things were so painfully awkward between the two of them, it had been for a week, but it's not like it's Stiles fault. Scott's the one who confessed his undying likeness for him, yet acted like a middle school girl around him. Always blushing and smiling like an idiot.

Hell, they've only kissed once so far and even that was a little weird because Stiles wasn't really expecting it and there were more teeth than his dentist was even used to. But that's normal right? Not everyone's first kiss is like the Notebook. But that isn't even the worst part. Besides the awkwardness, it doesn't really feel like they're dating. Well, they've been best friends for years so it's hard to break out of that, but still...

"Maybe it was a mistake..." Stiles groans quietly to himself.

"Stop, your depression is leaving a funny smell on my dress," Lydia huffs, regretting sitting next to him. Is it too late to change lab tables? Stiles looked up at that, eyes wide as if seeing Lydia for the first time and the strawberry blonde slowly leaned away. She could smell it. The sense of need and like hell she was going to answer that shrieking desperation.

"Lydia-"

"No," Lydia frowns, shaking her head. "I have a boyfriend,"

"Wait, what? No, that not even-" Stiles stumbled, cutting himself off as he licked his lips, deciding to start again. "You know relationships... I need your advice," Stiles begs quietly, the teacher droning on about something and Lydia pauses at that. She doesn't even know this kids name. Was it Siles or Kyle? She isn't sure, but her curiosity has her contemplating.

"...Advice for what...?" She drawls out and Stiles takes that as permission to just share the life draining weight on his chest with her.

"I have this friend, right? And they started dating their best friend, but it's awkward, they still act more like friends and don't know how to make it more... uhm, relationshippy," Stiles rushes and Lydia just stares at him for a moment.

"So you're dating your best friend, but you guys can't make it out of the friend zone?" She questions. She's not an idiot, no one asks relationship questions unless they're talking about their own relationship. Stiles mouth slowly opened half way like a gaping fish, this urge to play it off, but Lydia raises her eyebrow as if silently warning him. Give it up Stiles, she knows. They all know.

"Y-yeah..." Stiles mutters quietly and Lydia hums at that in thought, thinking about it. At least Stiles thinks she is.

"Then just have sex with her, that usually works," Lydia shrugs and Stiles just stays at her.

"D-d-do what now?" Stiles stumbles out, not even bothering to correct that 'her' with a 'him'.

"I said. Have sex with her," Sex. With Scott. In that moment Stiles couldn't have possibly gotten anymore redder and Lydia was pretty sure she had just broken him.

"How am I suppose to have se-"

"Stiles," The teacher breathes and for a moment, Stiles is pretty sure he shat a brick as he looks up at his teacher who has somehow snuck up right behind him, her eyebrows disappearing into her bangs as she gives him a pointed look. "With all that talking, I thought you would have your report out and ready for me to take up," She huffs and Stiles pauses for a moment.

"My report..." Stiles trails, slowly looking at his blank workspace. Oh wait, it in his- wait, where's his bookbag?

"I left it in the truck," Stiles rushes and his teacher is really staring at him now, clearly debating whether to believe that, but either way, it's not like he can come up with a five-page essay in five minutes.

"Go get it.. you have five minutes," Stiles practically spazzed out his seat, though in the back of his mind he knew nobody was going to be staring at a clock, counting down the seconds.

* * *

"Got it..." Stiles mumbles as he pulled the report out of his book bag, taking both before locking up his Jeep. he was moving to head back into school, but he found himself glued to his spot, noticing a black Camaro parked in front of the school. That wasn't there before. He would've noticed. In fact, he's never seen that car around, he definitely would've seen a car like that, driving around town. He had to admit, that was a sexy car- not saying his jeep wasn't beautiful, cause it totally wa-

"Scott...?" Stiles whispers, frowning a little as he notices Scott suddenly showing up, walking straight up to the car and Stiles doesn't move from his spot as he watches a man get out of the car.

He looks like he's a little too old for school and too young to be picking up a kid and Stiles definitely knows that is not Scott's dad or relative for that matter so who is he and why is Scott yelling at him. Since he's wearing a leather jacket and his face is covered by his sunglasses, Stiles is just going to call him leather jacket.

He's too far away to hear what is being said, but Scott is really upset about something and leather jacket kind of just stands there with his arms crossed like he's not being yelled at. Now Stiles really wants to know who that is, but suddenly Scott has stopped talking and he has this dejected look on his face as leather jacket starts saying something and he says something- no yells it, and Stiles hears him clearly.

"There's no such thing as a normal life. Not after you got that bite!" It's loud and stern and even Stiles flinches slightly at leather jacket's voice, Scott not saying another word as the older man moves to get back into the car and Stiles wants to take this chance to step in. Perfect timing Stiles.

"Sc-" His voice gets stuck in his throat as he watches Scott start to get into the car with the man, but that isn't what makes him go still. It's yellow. The flash of yellow. Did Scott's eyes just flash yellow...?


End file.
